fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Shiro Yoshimitsu
|name= Shiro Yoshimitsu |kanji= |race= Human and Pyromancy Hybrid |birthday= September 11th |age= 16 (Pre-Timeskip) 25 (Post-Timeskip) |gender= Male |height= 5'9 (Pre-Timeskip) 6'3 (Post-Timeskip) |weight= 52 Kg |eyes= Normal: Bright Orange, (When in control) Navy Blue |hair= (Pre-Timeskip) Brown (Post-Timeskip) Golden Blond |affiliation= Star Breaker Guild Karyuudo |previous affiliation= Himself. |occupation= Independent Mage |previous occupation= Legal Mage |team= The Black Angel Brothers |partner= Angel |base of operations= Star Breaker Guild |status= Active |relatives= |alias= Shin Gouki (真・豪鬼, Shin Gōki, meaning "True Great Devil/Ogre") or (神人・豪鬼, "God Great Devil") |magic= Sword Magic (剣の魔法 Ken no Mahō) Fire-Make (火させる魔法 Hi Meiku Mahō) Take Over: Angel Soul Requip (換装 Kansō) |weapons= Inferno Double X Battle-Gloves }} He is a Independent Mage who serves under his teacher Kageki of Star Breaker Guild, He also is dubbed by the guild the infamous "Shin Gouki of Star Breaker Guild", who is a half breed of both Human and Pyromancer, due to his high-amount of trust with kageki, He is the main guard and the counter of the money inside vault of the guild. After his family was destroyed by dark mages that follow the belief of zeref himself, Embarrassing his other half he was able to unleash to not only control the powers of Angels but now the Devil Lords, of the nine realms of hell. Appearance He has a very tall build of a body along his flowing spicily like brownish hair with orange eyes, which he has a bit of flames over his forehead due to his bloodline being a pyromancer. At times he carries on a dress or t-shirt on at times with a tie on overlapping it is a black vest and a jet black pair of pants. along with this he also carries two gloves with the letter "X" on his wrists at all times. During his time with the Karyuudo, he wears dress a slik black suit with a leather belt and steel chains with his gloves and headset on his shoulders so he can listen to his heavy metal music which always comes out of it. After the 7-year time skip, Shiro's outfit received major changes, with now more donning traditional Mafia style clothes has golden blonde hair color and his eyes are a sharp Orange tone. When not enraged, his irises are a lighter shade of orange or sometimes when he can control shows happiness and can control himself his eyes are an Navy blue and seem very kind to most people. He wears a Jet black Mafia brand suit with white pinstripes and a white undershirt with a jet black tie along his neck. He also wears a long cape with a golden trim, decorated attachment, which he carries his gloves and headset which both are upgraded on his person almost all the time. Personality During his childhood days, Shiro was a kind and loving boy towards his parents But after the death of his mother, father and his little sister aki, he promised to himself revenge at any cost. After he joined both Karyuudo and Star Breaker Guild, she seem quite relaxed at times acting like another day at the office till he got a mission than he gets right focused. After his parents was killed, He shows personality changed into a Angered, cruel and arrogant person with intentions of revenging his parent's death by gaining more power even at any cost at times. Shiro during the time-skip shows during the time-skip a much kinder personality than before even to the point he taken a magical arrow to the back to save Yumiko from harm, also he has proven towards anyone aside from his guild a deep cruel almost dark side to him. To his friend and family he is kind almost older brother like at times he helps guide the guild when they need him to or helps fighting on the front lines with his brothers and sisters within the guild. There been been some hinting between something between him and angel, a former member of the Reborn Oración Seis Guild who was kicked out after failing to defeat gray full-buster in battle, which soon after shiro saved her. However it appears he tries to remain focus at most times but at sometimes he does hang out with her when they are off-duty from time to time when he gets the time and yamashita isn't on a mission or sick leave. He also possesses incredible self-control of his emotions, constantly displaying an emotionless personality, he still clings onto such rage however he don't sweat the small stuff like he use to. For a young Independent mage, He had an impressive intelligence, and was shown to be very wise and exceedingly sharp and observant to any situation at hand, as he was rarely surprised or caught off guard unless isn't focused. History The Broken Moon Part 3 - Shadow Appearance The Broken Moon Part 4 - First Appearance. He during his childhood him and his family lived at a local tea shop there he spent some of his childhood at but than a turn of fate as his parents was killed by dark mages who wanted to summon powerful demons using Blood Magic or other chants to zeref after the death of his mother, father and his little sister aki, he promised to himself revenge at any cost. Soon after this event he lived on the street mostly picked on until he learned he can control fire without using a magical seal, which he uses it to win some rubies but soon after a bunch of people called him a freak and tried to kill him off. He ran down the alley however the wall of another building was all he got, just before they came in with there weapons a suddenly burst of flames happen as a figure in the shape of a holy angel appeared behind them which soon after scared them away. But soon after a confused yet stunned shiro was greeted by man who only said his name was "Kai", before walking away he followed after a week of traveling shiro made it to city of Regno Rosa, which there he met his an priest by the name Magnus Ingenuus who taken care of the poor boy who came to the city in the shadow of kai. After two years of living with the priest he was asked by a man by the name of Yamashita Kenpachi, to come with him to the major building which was turned out to be the guild's HQ, there he met the man who saved his life and was the teacher helped him learn how to use magic. Soon after he used for the first time his Angel Soul take-over, however instead of his soul being asending to heaven to contact the spirits the thoughts of anger towards zeref was still clouding his mind so his astral form came into the 10th realm of hell known as the "Nessus" an realm torn apart by rifts between the other planes of hell from this place the lord of all the 10 plains of hell he controls. There he met the lord of all the devil lords himself, in the throne wearing a clock around his body starting towards the kid with a glare after a long chat however asmodeus agreed to give him the power of himself and 5 other devil lords for the cost that each soul who dies well in this form is sent to there plan of hell. After returning using the embodyment of the Lord of the Flies and plague, Beelzebub, shocked kageki stand seeing him in complete control of this form however after turning back there was a type of tattoo mark on his neck soon after and than letting out pants from using too much magic from the first time. During the time-skip he was given the task of hunting down a person by the name Saruwatari Shinichi Shortly after the disappearance he was given the task of dealing with him, however it currently unknown if he finished the job or not. During a recon mission he noticed the sight of a girl by the name of Angel, who was betrayed by the guild leader Brain II (Midnight), after her defeat from gray than as they begin to beat at her shiro snapped as he bursts a blast of blue flames towards the guild members to save angel. Later on when apart of the guild, Angel was seen hanging out with shiro afterwards they also taken care of other missions including trade pick up and other things from time to time depending on what is needed to be done. Loyal and Relationships He has proven himself an extremely loyal member of the guild, even to the point he is willing to give up his own life to protect the rest of the people within the guild however alongside kageki. Magic and Abilities Requip (lit. Express Equipmentary) (換装 Kansō): He employs this spell to summon forth his Gloves or his headset, however he also summons some swords to fight with in the event he battles a enemy that uses a bladed weapon. Fire-Make (火の魔法 Hi no Mahō) is a Caster Type Magic which is utilized by various mages. It utilizes the element of fire, to form into shape of that the user which including defensive or offence weapons. Shiro's version when he uses it it takes more of a shape of blue flames which are much more powerful and it can't be put out most times by water or wind. Take Over (接収 テイクオーバー Teiku Ōbā) is a Caster Type advanced Transformation spell, the version of this used by Shiro, he employs both a more holy and tainted form of it using both Angel Soul and Fallen Angel Soul from his training with his master grand kageki himself. Take Over Angel Soul (接収 テイクオーバー 天使魂 Teiku Ōbā Tenshi no Tamashī) - He uses the infamous Fallen Angel Soul it is the signature Magic of Shiro Yoshimitsu; it is extremely powerful and devastating, compared to even Lost Magic in terms of power. In fact, when first showcased to the public, it was mistaken for a form of Black Arts, used by Black Mage Zeref himself and his evil magic, which the people ran for there lives but all in vain. Its first appearance was when he used Asmodeus Soul, when this form was activated it ravaged a city that was hiding the most of the numbers of the Dark Guild known as the Naked Mummy, within a single night it was an massive blazing hell-fire that will extinguish the souls of his victims as for each one who fallen the souls were than feed to this Devil lord for there soul to never know rest. As shiro explain as there are currently 9 devil lords if not including the lord of it, also it appear there are lesser devil lords as well. Asmodeus within the nine realms of hell has nearly god like power within his own plane of control, which he can also call upon to Take-Over as however every time he does use this mode he coughs up a bit of blood depending on if he over used it. Enhanced Durability: - His is able to take most impact and his Take Over forms not a normal form of magic, it has proven to put great strain on the mind and body as the caster transforms into the devil lords and uses its power. Constant use has strengthened him to be able to fight for long periods of time and afterwards reverts back he coughs up blood before being ready for more. Immense Strength: - Despite his smaller body, He proven to have amazingly strong, capable of fighting people or monsters far bigger and with more muscle mass than himself with his bare hands. He also said that the main reason is also due to using his devil souls too much, each time taking a piece of there power within him. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: - Shiro has tremendously amounts of skill when it comes to hand-to-hand combatant, which often takes his foes off guard most times with his gloves amplifying the power of the fist. He prefers to bombard his opponent with a flurry of bone-shattering kicks or punches delivered at breakneck speeds in the areas that are non-life threatening that way he can follow up with depending on what going on. Immense Magical Power: Shiro can release his immense amount of power into a potent aura that envelops his body in the shape of flames. This happens whenever he goes all ou,. His magic aura takes a Orange-ish gold color; however it can burn the ground around him if he is angry. His magical aura tends reflect his very emotions, in both a good and bad way. Master Level Swordsman: - During his time-skip, He became a wondrous swordsman of incredible prowess, able to handle multiple other sword mages with ease with using almost any form of bladed weapon he can reach for at times. According to his his mentor kageki that he is able to battle off 45 men before getting worried about swarming enemies all along him. Keen Intellect: - He is very clever in more ways then one and exhibits tactical prowess on a high level of skill compared to most of the others. He can easily deduce a situation's true nature is quite unknown. His teacher Kageki commented that "He is as sharp as a the most Peerless Swordsmen within earth-land". he has knowledgeable of a wide range of magics from reading books. He has also proven to learn a great deal about of his enemy after a few mins within battle or watching there personality at work. Pyromancer Power: - As a Pyromancer, He has almost complete control over Fire at will. Meaning that she can burn and then control any form of Flames and lava. It also means that fire attacks are some attacks of fire are completely useless against him, unless they can surpass the point the point it turns another color instead of bright red and orange. Equipment Devil Blood Contract Seal - After the blood of Asmodeus hit his neck it formed into his neck during the timeskip, it made into a type of magical seal for as long as it is activate it will keep him safe from trouble of being controlled by anyone including the other devil lords. As this was the only act of kindness of the devil lord towards shiro since he was able to save his worshiper, there for when kageki first learned him when the tranported happened his spirit met Asmodeus in his realm having the same mark shared with the mortal, "there for the contract now the is made to pass in blood, for every soul that was killed shall now, not fall to the grasps of the gods no they shall be taken into the nine hell's instead for the paymen''t" the words about the contract shiro explains to Angel after she first learned about his take-overs. '''Inferno Saviour Sword' - A large bastard sword which is predominantly dark Sliver in color in the blade along with in the center of the handle is a ruby gem which using this blade he can tame flames all around the area and uses it like a weapon or drain it into the blade to later be used. Magic Headphones Mark IV - Each of this model’s dark Navy blue ear-muffs is adorned by a large, lighter-coloured spike jutting out from its outer side. The ear-muffs are connected via a cable to the Magic Database each with "X" on each side of it. It plays heavy metal music which helps him guides him using his magic to the beat of the music. Inferno Double-X Battle-Gloves Mark I - The two are magical enhanced gloves that has an "I" mark gloves amplifying the power of the fist, which it also appears that the gloves also help the control of his pyromancer control to the point he can channel it into his Fire-Make, for full effect instead of without which is pretty powerful itself. Trivia He is based off both Giotto or Ieyasu Sawada, the Vongola Primo or the greatest boss who ever lived, and Tsunayoshi Sawada the main hero of the anime which they both are from. Both of them are from the Katekyō Hitman Reborn! The battle theme of him is Rob Zombie - Superbeast for his demonic fallen angel version of Angel Soul Take-Over. Category:Fire Magic User Category:Fire Magic Category:Requip User Category:Sword user Category:Take-Over Category:Star Breaker Guild Category:Karyuudo Category:Original Character Category:Original Characters Category:Independent Mage